Predict This
by pedal
Summary: Kind of random. Ishizu goes to Kaiba's quarters after their duel in Battle City for an interesting discussion. I KNOW some parts of this fic are inaccurateyou don't have to tell me.


Predict This

Written: October 2003

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, which I do not, stuff like this and other freaky fics would actually happen... :shudder:

Author's note: I tried to make this seem nice and bland so you can focus more on the dialogue. It'll seem real short, but as long as it stands out in your mind for a while, I'm happy.

Dedication: To my friend Joe, who is unpredictably stupid but unconditionally lovable.

Predict This

By Pedal

Two short but light knocks came from the door in Kaiba's quarters. Without checking the peep hole, Kaiba opened the door and let in his visitor.

"Ishizu."

The door zoomed shut behind her.

"Do you know why I am here in your room, Kaiba?"

"Apparently I have the power to change destiny, and you're fascinated because your necklace is never wrong," he sarcastically answered, his eyes narrowing into bold blue slits. "I'll have you know I still don't believe a word of this." Bending down, Kaiba pulled a bottle of root beer from a miniature fridge.

"I know you do not, but you will."

At Ishizu's words, he slammed the door of the tiny fridge and abruptly stood. In a similar fashion, he opened and closed a drawer to use a bottle opener. "If I defied your lame predictions before, what's going to stop me from doing it again," She stared at his hands. "Well? Answer me or get out."

Her face as straight as ever, Ishizu looked at his eyes, telling him, "You will want to put some gloves on." As soon as her tongue touched the roof her mouth to finish her sentence, the glass bottle crashed to the floor, shards and root beer all around it.

Kaiba gasped and immediately fell to the floor to collect the pieces of glass, but stopped once blood dripped from his hand. Still kneeling, he looked up at her, eyes wide. "But-"

"Only in your current state of confusion and shock would you have dropped the bottle and more importantly, picked it up. In any other situation, if something was in need of cleaning, you would have a servant do it for you before you thought about crouching down, would you not?"

The small cut on the tip of Kaiba's finger dripped steadily, contrasting from his speaking pattern, if any. "I thought I had broken the precedent of your necklace. How did you-"

"I did not need to use the magic of my Millennium Necklace to predict this. Look at your hands." He did. They quivered terribly. "Ever since your subconscious accepted the fate I had predicted of our duel, you have not been at ease, and your hands show it clearly." He rose silently, eyes closed and fists trembling, despite his cut. "You do believe me."

His eyes flew open, and his ears turned red. "I do not believe you. Every word you've told me about your necklace and this huge Egyptian faerietale is nothing but garbage."

"Seto Kaiba, by the means you speak of my necklace's power, and by the manner you look in my eyes" she said, her voice growing quiet, "I can tell that you believe me." Kaiba craned his neck towards her to catch all of her words, but his glare increased its intensity. "The blinders of pride and science pulled over your eyes prevent you from admitting it."

She whispered by now, so his voice was also hushed. "It's called logic. I'm more intelligent than you take me for," he purred.

"But still you are limited by rules. You were a sorcerer priest in the past, a tamer of magic. Nothing surprised you until the pharaoh sacrificed his life to save the world by creating the Millennium Items."

"Save it. I'll stand by my views, and it's safe to say that you no longer can guess what I'll do in the future."

"I admit you have broken the leash of fate this once, but my neckl-" Suddenly, Kaiba grabbed Ishizu's shoulders and slammed his mouth onto hers. A couple of seconds later, he pulled back. She stared at him as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"You were saying?"

"Well, my necklace... I... It does... You are... You are correct, Kaiba. I can no longer maintain a mental hold on you. My necklace tells me one possible outcome in an event. Only those with great power can break from its eye."

A telltale smirk found its way back to Kaiba's bruised lips. "All the more reason to not believe you. You should've guessed I'd try something that foolish just to prove your psychic trash wrong."

"I do not guess, Kaiba, I _know_. From my own heart, though, and not from my Millennium Necklace, I sense that you will realize the truth and believe me soon enough."

"Then I'd better line up a good psychologist." He walked to the door and pressed the keypad by it. It slid open with a beep. "I should be preparing for my next duel, so if you don't mind..."

She bowed her head slightly. "I bid you a safe evening, Seto Kaiba." Before leaving, she touched his lips with the fingers of her left hand. As soon as the door slid back shut, Kaiba touched his lips himself, finding them to be slimy and sticky. He licked them.

"Did she..." Pressing the a different button on the keypad, he told the speaker on the wall, "Send someone to clean up glass and liquid." He paused. "And send up some honey."


End file.
